


Nothing But Her

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing matters to Allison but Lydia. How far is she willing to go to prove it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Spook Me challenge on LJ.

It's been three days, tonight is the third night, she should rise tonight. I stand at the foot of her grave, sitting on the tombstone of the grave in front of her, waiting with machete in hand. The sun has just set and I can just barely see the words written on her tombstone, not that it matters really, I already know what it says:

Lydia Martin  
March 23, 1997-October 23, 2012  
Beloved Daughter and Friend

The graveyard gets dark, but the moon is out, if I need more light I have my flashlight. A few moments after sunset I can hear a scuttling sound. Looking around I see nothing, but I hear it again, a little louder this time. I look at her grave and hear the sound for a third time, this time with the ground flexing in front of the stone. I flick on my flashlight as the ground rolls and heaves again, a choked gasping sound coming from it.

As I stand and watch, the ground pulses and shifts, another gasp coming from it along with a coughing sound as a hand punches through and digs into the dirt. I lift my blade as she drags herself out of her grave. She heaves herself out onto the ground, rolling onto her back, her eyes closed. If not for the fact that I watched her be buried, that her dress, once a creamy white color, is torn and stained with dirt and that her hair is a mess, you'd never know that she was dead.

But I do, and I'm not sure if I can do what should be done. What needs to be done.

Her eyes open and focus on me. "Allison." she whispers, her voice is dry and brittle.  
"Hi Lydia." I reply. I don't want to do this, I can't kill her, I love her.  
"Are you going to kill me?" She rolls over and pushes herself to her knees.  
"I don't know. I should, y'know." I say honestly. I lower my machete. "Do you remember what happened?" By this time my mind's already made up, if she wants it, I'll kill her.  
"I was in the parking lot of the library, almost to my car..." Lydia stared off into the distance. "I was grabbed from behind."  
"That was over a week ago." I say softly, kneeling next to her.

She stares at me, I can see her trying to process what I'm saying. "I don't remember. I don't-"  
"It's okay." I whispered, brushing some dirt out of her hair. "Are you hungry?"  
"Yes." She continues to stare at me, I'm sure she can hear my pulse. I tuck my hair behind my ear and push my jacket sleeve up.  
Taking the machete in one hand, I cut the skin of my forearm and offer it to her.  
"Here. Drink this, you'll feel better."

She looks briefly at me and then takes my arm, eyes on the blood. She sniffs delicately at my arm and then begins to drink. I wish I could say that she was as delicate about drinking as she was sniffing, but that would be a lie. She tries her best to not hurt me, but it hurts anyway. I can't help but cry out as she digs in a little with her fangs and sucks hard to encourage the blood flow. After a few minutes of letting her feed, I need her to stop.  
"That's enough Lyds." I hiss in pain and try to pull away. "I said enough!" I smack the flat of my blade against her and yank my arm away. She mewls at the loss of her meal. "Lydia! Get a hold of yourself." I bark at her, slapping her across the face with my uninjured arm.

"Allison? Sorry. I couldn't help myself, you taste wonderful." Lydia says after the slap as I'm binding my arm with a strip of my shirt. The bleeding has stopped, but it doesn't hurt to cover it.  
"Feeling better?" I ask.  
"Yes, thank you. I feel more clear headed." She licked her mouth, cleaning off any traces of blood. I can see her fangs in the light, they're small and dainty.  
"You're welcome. Come on, we need to go." I stand up, swaying slightly. "Whoa." My eyes flutter shut, snapping open when I feel someone at my elbow.  
"I got you. Where are we going" Lydia asks.  
"My house? I don't know if that's the best place for you, but it's the one with the most space." I start walking towards the gates, focusing on just walking, I'm beginning to think that Lydia may have taken too much.

When we reach the car, I chug some water, iron pills and some tomato juice. I don't know what I'm doing, the plan had been to kill her, not take her home. I had come prepared to kill my girlfriend after she had risen and clean her blood off me afterwards. Instead, I feed her and am now slamming back another can of tomato juice, just for the salt content and seeing to my wound. I unwrap the bit of cloth around the wound and stare. It's almost gone. There's no bleeding and the torn edges of skin have begun to knit themselves together. It's still tender, so I clean and dress the wound. Lydia watches silently as I do all of this.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you." she whispers in the dark after I snap off the overhead dome light.  
"I'm not. We need to talk, can you remember anything else? Anything at all?"  
"It's all a blur, sorry. But I do know I'm a vampire. What do we do now?"  
"No clue, but we need to get you somewhere safe for now, I don't want to find out first hand if you burn in the sunlight."  
I point the car towards home, nothing else matters but her, and I can deal with the rest later.

The End


End file.
